ATLA: Republic High
by reservedalstroemeria
Summary: Follow the Gaang in this high school AU. Just like any high school story, there's heartbreak, drama, and the usual up and downs of a high schooler's everyday life. Keep reading to find out what happens and see who ends up with who!


**Main cast:**

 **Aang: Sophomore**

 **Katara: Junior**

 **Sokka: Senior**

 **Toph: Sophomore**

 **Zuko: Senior**

 **Azula: Senior (Skipped two grades)**

 **Mai: Senior**

 **Ty Lee: Senior (Skipped a grade)**

 **Suki: Senior**

 **Yue: Senior**

 _ **Thursday, September 1st**_

 _Beep Beep Beep Beep_

Aang opened his gray eyes, groaning, "Time already?" He barely got any sleep that night, worried about his first day at school.

Appa, his Old English Sheepdog, jumped on top of Aang. He barked in his face and wagged his tail. "Yeah, buddy, I'm up."

A laugh came from the doorway, "Good morning, Aang."

"Good morning, Gyatso."

"Better get to it, we leave in an hour!" Gyatso said, a little too enthusiastic for Aang.

"I don't think I'm ready, Gyatso," Aang said.

"You'll be fine, Aang," Gyatso reassured him.

"But what if they don't like me, or make any friends?"

Gyatso laughed once more, "My, my, my quite the jittery one." With that, he walked out.

Aang sighed and looked at Appa "You're lucky, you get to sleep and eat all day and not worry about judgmental high school kids."

Aang slowly picked each individual piece of clothing and put it on. He trudged his way through the door to the bathroom. He washed his tired face and looked in the mirror, "Baggy eyes, I really need to fix my sleeping schedule." He sighed, finishing whatever else he had to do before he got to the kitchen.

Gyatso was sitting at the table, reading a newspaper and drinking coffee. "Huh, interesting."

"What's interesting?" Aang asked, pouring himself a bowl of cereal.

"A beauty pageant is being held in a couple of months," Gyatso replied.

"Cool?" Aang replied, with his mouth full of cereal. "Anything else interesting?"

"Only the fact that you're late on your first day of school," Gyatso replied, calmly.

Aang stood up in a panic, "I'm what?!" He looked over at the clock that read 8:10 am, "Monkey feathers, school starts in ten minutes! I thought you said I had an hour!"

"Yeah, I lied." Gyatso laughed.

Aang grumbled, frantically grabbed his backpack, "Bye Gyatso, see you later Appa!" Aang yelled on his way out.

"Have a good first day of school, Aang!" Gyatso yelled after him.

Aang ran towards the school. Luckily he lived a block away, so it was within walking distance. The red doors were all he could see and all he fixated on. Aang began to run faster, not noticing anything in his way. Doing so wasn't the smartest idea, though, because he nearly rammed into a lot of people. The first one was a kid trying to put his bike in the bike parking. Aang startled them, making them drop their bike, and the other ones in a domino effect.

"Hey, you're going to pay for that!" They screamed, while their voice cracked.

"Sorry!" Aang yelled back, continuing to run.

The next person he almost ran into has trying to do a handstand, unfortunately for her, Aang stepped on her long brown hair that was on the ground.

"Argh!" She screamed, falling in her back.

Aang helped her up quickly, "Sorry, my bad." He continued running.

"You're going to pay for that!" She yelled after.

The last person may have been the biggest mistake. They were holding a coffee in their hand, but since Aang wasn't watching where he was going, he bumped into them, spilling their coffee on them in the process.

"You're going to pay for that!" They yelled.

"Sorry, join the list!" Aang yelled, still running towards the door.

"That brat! Who does he think he is?" He was furious.

"Zuko, calm down, it's just a bit of coffee." Mai rolled her eyes.

"Just a bit of coffee? I'm lucky you like your coffee cold, I could've gotten burned!" He yelled.

"Well maybe you should use it to cool down," She sighed, "You're too much for me and it's not even 8 yet, I'm going to class." With that Mai left, leaving Zuko behind.

Meanwhile, Aang made it to the doors, out of breath, "Damn, the day hasn't even started and I've already made some enemies."

Aang made his way towards the office. That was the only place he knew was at, since he came to enroll with Gyatso. Aang opened the office door, revealing a woman sitting behind the counter working on her computer. When she noticed Aang's presence, she smiled, "Hello, I'm Joo Dee, you must be the new student."

She gave off a strange vibe for Aang, but he ignored it, "Uh, yeah, I'm Aang. I was supposed to meet the principal."

"The principal is busy, you'll have to meet with our vice principal." She said, her smile never leaving her face.

"Ah yes, welcome to our school, Aang." The vice principal came out of his office. "I am Long Feng, Principal Ozai is unable to attend you today, but he set up someone to show you around the school." He explained.

"Oh, that's cool I guess..."

"They'll be here momentarily, please, take a seat." He motioned to a chair.

Aang obliged, getting an eerie vibe from the vice principal. He sighed waiting for whoever was supposed to give him a tour. At the moment, a girl with dark brown hair and blue eyes walked in. Aang glanced at her, then did a double take. She was the most beautiful person he ever saw. The way her hair fell down her shoulders and just how bright blue her eyes were, it made him melt. He somehow heard symphonies in his head. His face grew red, he wasn't expecting to see someone so beautiful so soon.

Aang stood up from the chair to face her, "Are you the one giving me a tour of the school?"

She giggled, "No, sorry."

"That would be me." A threatening voice came from behind.

Aang slowly turned around, revealing the person he spilled coffee on. "Oh, hey, it's you..." He sheepishly said.

"Yeah, it's me." He growled.

Can't gulped, this was going to a very long day...

—-

Zuko continued to glare at Aang until a man walked out from the back. "Zuko, you should welcome the new student." He advised.

Zuko rolled his eyes, "Yes, Uncle. Welcome to Republic High School."

Iroh smiled, "Good Zuko." He looked at Aang, "Call me Iroh."

"Uh, aren't I supposed to call you by your last name?" Aang questioned.

Iroh laughed, "Yes, but it seems last names are used sparingly in this series!" And with that Iroh left to go somewhere in the back of the office.

Zuko extended his hand towards Aang. Aang was hesitant but slowly reached for it. Zuko then gripped his hand tightly, "Next time you pull a stunt like that again, you're dead, got that Baldie?"

Aang gulped, "Y-yes."

Aang looked around for help, unfortunately,y the girl who took his breath away had left already and Joo Dee was paying no mind at all. Zuko let go of his death grip and pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket, "Here's your schedule and if you need help, whatever you do, don't ask me for help." Zuko started to walk away.

"Hey, wait! How am I supposed to know where my classes are at?"

"Figure it out yourself

," Zuko responded.

Aang sighed, "Great, just my luck..." At the moment the bell had rung. " _ **Money feathers**_. Okay, room 201, I can find you."

—-

Aang somehow managed to find his first class, half an hour into it. Aang sheepishly opened the door to his class. Right away heads turned to face him.

"Uh, sorry, I got lost..." Aang explained.

"You were supposed to have someone take you here." The teacher said.

"Yeah... he wasn't much help."

"What do you mean?"

"He just told me to figure it out myself."

The teacher sighed, "Let me guess, Zuko."

Aang nodded, "Yup."

The teacher pinched the bridge of their nose, "Take a seat, I'll have a word with the principal about his son later."

I sat down in an empty seat next to a girl with black hair. "Hi," I introduced myself, "I'm Aang."

"Sup, the names Toph, Toph Beifong." She introduced.

"Toph? Like as in tough?" I questioned.

"No, Toph as in fragile." She said sarcastically.

"Sorry," I laughed. "Nice to meet you."

"Eh, don't sweat it."

"And wow, you actually have a last name!" Aang said.

"Yup, they're used sparingly in this series, so it's kinda a big deal."

"So, what have we learned so far," Aang asked her.

"Well, seeing that school started a week ago, not much. We're still covering the basics."

"What are the basics?"

"Wish I could tell ya." She said nonchalantly.

Aang looked at her, nothing much else to say, "Uh, do you have the notes?"

She snorted, "Does it look like I can see, twinkle toes?"

Aang blinked really fast, trying to process what she said. "Wait a minute, are you blind?"

"Have been since birth, but thanks for noticing." She burst out laughing, interrupting the whole class.

"Toph, Aang, no talking!" The teacher scolded.

Aang's face turned red from the sudden attention from his classmates. Today was just his day.

—-

Classes seemed to stretch out for far too long. Aang had managed to get to his other classes on time, with the help of his teacher. Finally, it was noon. It was finally time for lunch. Aang looked around the cafeteria, realizing he still hadn't made any friends. This felt all to new to him. Back at his old school, he was at the center of attention, friends with everyone. Aang tried to convince himself that people are just different here. Aang sighed and walked past the cafeteria. He kept walking until he realized he was lost.

"Monkey feathers, not again." Aang looked around the school. He stumbled upon a trophy case. The schools' colors were red and gold. In the trophy case were tons of trophies ranging from cheerleading, track, football, soccer, and even golf. And kept walking down the hall, until he came towards a blue door with a "for theater purposes only." Aang looked around, before opening the door. There was a big heavy red curtain, behind them was a big beige couch and costumes. Aang sat down, being able to relax again. The whole room was surrounded by the big red heavy curtains, making it seem quite secluded. Or so Aang thought until he heard voices coming from behind the curtain next to the couch. Aang went into panic mode, not know what to do.

"Katara, let me be upset! I could've gotten beat up! I can't believe he made me knock over all those bikes!" A voice complained.

"Relax, Captain Boomerang, it's not like you'll ever see him again."

"Yeah, I guess you do have a point." Sokka agreed.

They soon reached closer, pulling the curtain out of the way. Sokka gasped, "You!"

"What're we looking at?" Toph questioned.

Aang laughed awkwardly, "Hey, I remember you."

"Oh man, twinkle toes made you knock over all those bikes?" Toph snickered.

"It's not funny!" Sokka claimed.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry about that. I was running late." Aang scratched the back of his head.

Katara laughed, "Hey, you're the kid I saw in the office earlier. My name's Katara and my brother's name is Sokka."

Aang blushes again, "My name's Aang."

"Nice to meet you." Katara crossed her arms. "Now, how did you get into this place?"

"Oh, that door over there was open." Aang pointed at the door he came through.

Toph punched Sokka's arm, "Way to go, doofus, you forgot to lock that door again."

"Ouch! It wasn't my turn to lock that door!"

Sokka and Toph kept arguing over the nonsense, while Katara tried to get to know Aang better. She sat down next to Aang "Sorry about them, they're always like this. Nothing serious, though, this is just our secret hang out. We don't want the school to know where we go and there hasn't been a play in years. The drama room is just the perfect place to relax. Anyways... where'd you go to school before?"

Aang didn't say anything, he zoned out through every word she said, mesmerized by her beauty. Katara noticed this and raised an eyebrow, "Are you okay?" She questioned.

Aang snapped out of his trance, "Huh? Oh, yeah! Better than okay actually, I'm great!"

The bickering between Toph and Sokka suddenly stopped and they both started to laugh, "Ooh, someone already has a crush!" Sokka teased.

"Yeah, love at first sight! I can't relate, though!" Toph joked.

Katara rolled her eyes, "Leave him alone guys."

"Anyways, yeah where did you come from Aang," Sokka asked, still laughing.

"I came from the south.." Aang looked down.

"South? Just south?" Katara questioned.

"Yeah, that's all I have to say. I live here with my guardian."

"Well, I hope you enjoy your time here." Katara smiled. She pulled out her phone, "Hey, what's your number, I'll add you to our groupchat!"

Sokka gasped, "Katara, we just met the kid!"

"We can be friends with people we just met, Sokka." She rolled her eyes at him again.

Sokka grumbled something under his breath. Toph laughed, "Welcome to the group, Twinkle Toes."

—-

School ended for The day and Aang raced home. Today was quite an eventful day. It's not every day you make a new enemy _**and**_ fall in love with someone you just met. Aang was greeted at the door by Appa and Gyatso.

"Have a good day, Aang?" Gyatso asked.

Aang stopped to think, "You know, it wasn't the worst."

"Well, that's great, Aang! Dinner will be ready shortly."

Aang went to his room and sat on his bed. He pulled out homework he had been assigned today. A good half hour passed when his phone buzzed. He looked over at it. It was a message from Katara.

 **Katara: Hey Aang, it's me, Katara! I've added you to the groupchat :)**

 **Aang: Hey Katara, thanks!**

 **Katara: Yeah no problem, I hope we can all be good friends!**

Before Aang could reply, Gyatso had called him down to eat. Aang smiled, this year was surely going to be interesting.

—-

 **Hey, this was my first attempt at writing an ATLA fanfiction, I hope it was okay! I tried my best to describe everyone so far, hopefully, it isn't too confusing. There will be slow updates, seeing that it took me a month to write this chapter. I'll be writing in my free time, or when I just can't sleep. I know it's a big dialog driven, I'll work on it, I promise! Please leave a review, I'd really appreciate it!**


End file.
